True Tears
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Echizen Ryoma meets a girl who somehow can't cry. Can he bring back the girl's lost tears?
1. The girl who can't cry

**A/N: **This is my first time, please be gentle...that sounds so wrong...

Translation: This is my first fanfic, please be nice in your reviews...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis duh...and i was inspired by the anime True Tears so some scenes may came from that anime which I don't own as well sadly...

**Warning: **Alternate Universe and OC-ness

~xoxoxoxo~

**True Tears **

**Chapter One: The girl who can't cry **

_I never thought that this meeting would change my life... _

Echizen Ryoma was resting soundly under the cherry tree when he heard some rustling above. He looked up and was shocked to see a girl trying to save a little kitten who got stuck on the tree. When she finally got the kitten in her arms, she rejoiced and smiled brightly.

Ryoma stared at the scene and said in a bored voice, "I can see your underwear..."

The girl 'eep-ed' and looked down at Ryoma and suddenly realized that, "Wait... I'm wearing shorts underneath so you can't see." Then she giggled.

Ryoma 'hn-ed' and was gonna walk away when, "Wait!"

Ryoma stopped walking and turned to look at the girl. The girl blushed and muttered, "I-I can't get down..." Ryoma stared at her and said, "You got up by yourself so it should be no problem to get down." The girl pouted a little and positioned herself to jump. Ryoma widened his eyes a little and when the girl jumped, he caught her in his arms. The girl blushed and quickly removed herself from Ryoma.

"Th-Thank you...uhm... I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno..."

"Stupid! I was just kidding earlier. You didn't have to take it so seriously."

Sakuno pouted, "You didn't look like you were kidding..."

"Che..." Ryoma started to walk away again and while walking he said, "Echizen Ryoma"

Sakuno stared while holding the kitten in her arms and muttered, "Ryoma-kun..."

~xoxoxoxo~

The next day, lunch time...

Ryoma was heading to the cherry tree to rest again when he spotted Sakuno crouching behind the bushes.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah Ryoma-kun! Look at this! It's the kitten's mother!" "Hn..."

"Aren't you the least bit happy that the kitten found its mother?" Sakuno frowned slightly.

"Should I?" Ryoma started to walk away. '_I didn't get to sleep peacefully today too...' _Ryoma sighed.

Sakuno stared at Ryoma as he walks away, "Mou, you're no fun at all."

Dismissal time...

Ryoma was about to head home when he saw Sakuno crouched behind the bushes again.

Ryoma approached her and asked, "Won't you ever get tired of watching th-..." Ryoma stopped talking and stared at the scene before him. The kitten's mother was lying on the ground dead with Sakuno's head bowed down with her bangs covering her eyes. Ryoma asked, "What happened?"

Sakuno shooked her head saying she doesn't know either and still had her head bowed down. Ryoma glanced at Sakuno and thought, '_She's gonna cry. Ryuzaki Sakuno's tears...' _But what she did next surprised him. Sakuno smiled and carried the kitten who was abandoned by its mother and said, "Well, let's go home."

While walking home, Ryoma kept glancing at Sakuno who was walking happily while carrying the kitten on her head. Ryoma asked her, "Aren't you sad? I mean, you look like someone who would easily cry even if its only an animal dying."

Sakuno replied, "I'm sad. Extremely. Extremely sad. But... I can't cry anymore." Sakuno smiled. Ryoma's eyes widened a bit and wondered what she meant by that and even though she's smiling, Ryoma can still notice the sadness in her eyes.

**To be continued... **

~xoxoxoxo~

**A/N: **Was it too short? I hope you like it though. Peace!


	2. Lost tears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis and SOME scenes I got from the anime True Tears.

**Warning: **Alternate Universe and OC-ness. Sorry about that.

~xoxoxoxo~

**True Tears **

**Chapter Two: Lost tears **

_I never thought there's more to her than what meets the eye. _

"Eiji-sempai! It's your treat today!" The second year and Ryoma's bestfriend, Momo whined.

"No! I already treated you yesterday! It should be ochibi's treat today, nya." The third year, Eiji retorted.

"But, Echizen isn't here. Speaking of Echizen, where is he?" Momo closed his eyes and put his hand under his chin to make it look like he's thinking deeply.

"I think that's him!" Eiji pointed at the direction of the school gates and there Momo and Eiji saw Ryoma walking with a girl.

Momo shouted, "The world is ending! Echizen's with a girl? Nooooo! I'm too young to die!" Momo then faked tears but after noticing no reaction from his sempai, he exclaimed, "The world is really ending! Eiji-sempai would usually react with me but noooo!"

But Eiji, who by now noticed his kouhai's bawling said, "No. It's just I think I know that girl... hmmm... Nya! That's Sakuno-chan!"

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Yup. She started living with us just weeks ago. Her parents got into an accident and my since my parents are close friends with her parents, they adopted her. Hehhh... I didn't know she was ochibi's type." Eiji explained and had a grin on his face when he mentioned 'ochibi's type'.

"So basically, she's like your little sister?" Momo blinked.

"Yeah and ochibi has a good eye for girls. Sakuno-chan's really nice, caring and always smiling. Waahh... when I see her smile I wonder if I got sent into heaven..." Eiji said while having the dreaming look in his eyes.

"Siscon..." Momo muttered with a suspicious look towards Eiji who was still in his dream world.

~xoxoxoxo~

"I can't cry anymore..."

Ryoma stared into her eyes wondering how those eyes couldn't cry anymore and finally asked, "What do you mean by that?

"It's a long story." Sakuno started walking away but Ryoma was too curious in knowing what she meant. I mean how can one lose her tears anyway? Is that even possible?

"I've got time." Ryoma said that made Sakuno stare at Ryoma meaningfully like she's been waiting a long time for those words.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma and Sakuno went to an open beach and seated themselves on one of the logs there that they could sit on. Sakuno was happily smiling while petting her newly adopted kitten.

"I'm so happy that someone's willing to listen to me." Sakuno said while still petting her kitten. She giggled, "I'm gonna name you Mi-chan!"

Meanwhile, Ryoma was staring at Sakuno's face wondering, _'Why am I so interested in her anyway?' _

"Well, it all started when my parents got into an accident..." Sakuno started telling her story to Ryoma.

**Flashback **

_"I want okaasan to come home with me!" Sakuno cried beside her mother's bed. _

_"Sakuno-chan, you're such a crybaby." Sakuno's mother weakly laughed. She gently wiped Sakuno's tears and said, "When I go on a trip to the sky, I'll be taking your tears with me...so that you won't cry for me anymore." _

_"You're lying! You can't just take someone's tears away!" Sakuno cried more and buried her head unto the soft sheets of her mother's hospital bed. _

_"You can. But you can only take away the tears of a person who's very special to you." _

**End of Flashback **

"Since then, I...I couldn't cry anymore. No matter how sad or happy I am, I just couldn't cry." Sakuno weakly smiled.

"Sorry..." Ryoma apologized while looking at the vast ocean.

"Eh? What for?"

"I...didn't consider your feelings. I was too curious and persistent in making you tell your story and didn't think about how you would feel. I'm sorry... it must be sad to remember your mother."

"No! It's ok! You don't have to apologize. I-I'm really happy that I could share this story with someone. It takes a lot to get it out of my chest." Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno and Sakuno blushed once more, "W-what is it? I-is there something on my face?"

"I want to help you...somehow...Is there anything I can do to get back your tears?" Ryoma asked with a determined look in his face.

Sakuno bowed her head to hide her embarrassment. "B-but, why would you help me? I-I just met you."

"You've interested me when we first met. I don't get it myself but I somehow get this feeling that I really have to help you." Ryoma replied in a matter-of-fact tone while Sakuno blushed so much she can faint anytime now or die with too much blood in her head.

"I-I don't know how you can help me but let's just sit and watch what happens from now on. L-let's go home for now." Sakuno stammered and suddenly stood up awkwardly.

"I'll walk you home."

_"But what if I want to cry again?" _

_"If your special person cries for you, then you can get back your tears." _

~xoxoxoxo~

"..." Ryoma stared at the nameplate of Sakuno's house. "...You're Ryuzaki right?" Ryoma asked still staring at the nameplate.

"Yes." Sakuno blinked wondering what's wrong. "Ah! The name's different since I was adopted by this family. They're really nice people." Sakuno smiled brightly.

Ryoma was still staring at the nameplate where there was "KIKUMARU" written on it. Ryoma twitched.

_'What kind of god up there thought up this twisted fate for me? Involving myself with Ryuzaki would make me involved with Kikumaru-senpai and I would have to endure endless glomping from now on.' _Ryoma's face darkened. "I'm doomed."

Sakuno tilted her head to the side and blinked her eyes wondering what Ryoma is thinking.

**To be continued... **

~xoxoxoxo~

**A/N: **I hope you still like it! I noticed that I don't write the character's expression much and the happenings around. I'll try to improve my writing skills while I write this fic. Review and peace out!

_**Next Chapter (maybe): Troublesome Feelings**_


	3. Troublesome feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **Seriously why do we still need this. It's called fanfiction for a reason.

**Warning: Alternate Universe and OC-ness. Also Sakuno-centered? **

* * *

><p><strong>True Tears <strong>

**Chapter Three: Troublesome Feelings **

_~xoxoxoxo~  
><em>

_I never thought I would have this feeling towards her. _

It was a nice morning for tennis practice until one girl ruined the peace. Ryoma was warming up for practice when Horio, the person with two years of tennis experience, nudged him. Ryoma glared at Horio for interrupting his warm up but Horio didn't notice since he was busy staring and pointing at something. Or someone. Ryoma followed Horio's gaze and saw Sakuno happily waving at him from behind the fence. That was the cue for the senpais to break the peaceful mode and to start teasing Ryoma.

"I'm so jealous! Echizen's girlfriend specially came to cheer on him." Momo exclaimed while grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah! I hope I get a girlfriend soon too." Eiji joined Momo in teasing Ryoma.

"Shut's up. She's not my girlfriend." Even though Ryoma said that, he was still walking towards Sakuno.

"Young love, young love." Momo and Eiji chorused.

"Fshh... Both of you sound like old men." Kaidoh remarked while closing his eyes. Momo's vein popped and thus started the usual fights between them.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Do you need something?" Ryoma asked wondering why she's at school this early in the morning.

"I made lunch for us this morning. I wanted to eat together with you. Ah! Don't get me wrong! I-I just wanted to th-thank you for everything you did for me yesterday." Sakuno explained while blushing.

"Hn... Let's eat at the rooftop then." Ryoma then walked back to the courts leaving a brightly smiling but still blushing Sakuno.

Ryoma entered the courts but Momo and Eiji stood in his way.

"You didn't even introduce her to us, Echizen!" Momo complained.

"Ochibi wanted to keep her for himself, nya. So selfish." Eiji shook his head and shrugged.

But Ryoma retorted saying, "Shouldn't I say the same to you, Kikumaru-senpai? You're her brother. You've known her longer than I did but you didn't introduce her to us. Maybe it's you who wants to keep her for himself." Ryoma smirked upon seeing Eiji unable to retort back.

"Nyahahaha..." Eiji laughed nervously while Momo muttered, "Siscon." and shrugged his shoulder.

~xoxoxoxo~

Lunch finally came and Sakuno was excited and at the same time nervous to be eating alone with Ryoma but Tomoka, Sakuno's bestfriend, interrupted her thoughts and exclaimed in a loud voice, "Sakuno! Let's eat lunch together!"

"Gomen Tomo-chan. I'm going to eat with someone else. But it's just for today! Tomorrow, we can eat together like always Tomo-chan." Sakuno stood up and walked out of the classroom with a hurried pace clearly avoiding any more interviews from Tomoka. Tomoka stared at Sakuno even after she's no longer in view and made a suspicious look. "Is it because of a boy? Hm, how very suspicious."

At the rooftop, Ryoma was already sitting at his spot while waiting for Sakuno to come.

"Oh, did you wait long?" Sakuno asked while heading over to Ryoma to sit next to him.

"Not really." Sakuno sat on the ground beside Ryoma and gave him the bento she made. They then proceeded to eat their bentos in silence.

_'Mou, I have to think of something to talk about. Ryoma-kun must be feeling very bored right now. Ah! I know!" _Sakuno panicked in her mind but nevertheless thought of something to talk about.

"My mom taught me how to cook you know."

"Hn."

Sakuno frowned at his reaction and said, "I was a crybaby back then. But my mom would always make my tears go away." Sakuno stared at her food with a soft expression on her face while remembering her mother.

Unnoticed by Sakuno, Ryoma was glancing at her. _'She really can't cry even when remembering her mother.' _While Ryoma was still thinking deeply about it, Sakuno did something that made Ryoma drop his chopsticks and widened his eyes.

Sakuno kissed him just beside his right eye. Sakuno pulled away and blushed. "That was how my mom made my tears go away. Sorry if I did that without your permission. I-I bet you're surprised. I just missed my mom doing it so I kinda did that to you. Sorry." Sakuno was still blushing, looked down and played with the hem of her skirt while Ryoma blushed ever so slightly.

"I don't mind it." Ryoma went back to his composed self and finished eating his lunch. "I have to go now. I still have tennis practice. Thanks for the food." Ryoma stood up, dusted the dirt off his pants, handed the bento back to Sakuno and walked out the door. Sakuno stared at the door and thought, _'I wonder if he's mad at me.' _Somehow, Sakuno felt a slight pain in her chest thinking of being hated by Ryoma.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma approached Eiji at tennis practice later after eating with Sakuno wanting to ask him about some things related to Sakuno.

"Nani, nani ochibi?"

"Why can't Ryuzaki cry? I don't believe that her mother would just easily take her tears away like that." Eiji seeing Ryoma serious answered him with a serious face.

"Since her mother said those things, she deluded herself into thinking she can't cry anymore. Basically, it just means she made the decision herself not to cry anymore. No matter how sad or happy things go, she made up her mind to not shed tears about it."

Eiji finished his explanation and glanced at Ryoma's reaction but Eiji couldn't read his expression at all. "Ochibi, I believe you can help bring back her tears though." Eiji smiled but Ryoma noticed a hint of sadness in his tone. Eiji skipped away but suddenly stopped and looked back. "You're treating me and Momo to burgers today though!" Eiji shouted and continued skipping until he was out of Ryoma's sight.

Ryoma stared at Eiji with a bored look. _'And I just thought I could respect him more if he's always serious like awhile ago.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

In the end, Ryoma did treat Eiji and Momo to burgers.

"You're sho naysh Echichen!" (You're so nice Echizen!) Momo said with burgers in his mouth and bits of it flew all over the place while he talked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sempai. I was planning on just treating Kikumaru-sempai as thanks but you just had to tag along." Ryoma sighed and drinked his soda.

"Oi! I at least helped you at times you know! I deserve this food as thanks!"

"And when where those 'times'?" Ryoma challenged.

"...Fine, you win." Momo dejectedly surrendered. "Brat."

"Nya! I spot Fujiko and Sakuno-chan!" Eiji stood up and waved at Fuji with Sakuno and Tomoka walking outside the burger joint. They saw Eiji and sweatdropped at the acrobat's enthusiasm and childish antics. The trio entered the joint nevertheless.

"Fujiko, why were you with them? Could it be your stealing ochibi's girlfriend? Two timing as well!" Eiji gasped.

"Girlfriend?" Sakuno and Tomoka asked while Sakuno blushed.

"I-It's n-not like that at a-all, Eiji-niichan!" Sakuno stuttered while her hands were making the motion that she is denying.

Momo interrupted and pointed out, "I didn't know Fuji-sempai know Ryuzaki-chan."

"It's because Fuji-sempai visits our house every now and then to see Eiji-niichan." Sakuno smilingly said.

Fuji frowned slightly and muttered, "If only that were the case." Momo,Tomoka and Eiji didn't hear what Fuji said but Ryoma and Sakuno clearly heard it.

Sakuno made a confused face while Ryoma looked suspiciously at Fuji. Ryoma thought that by the tone of his voice, Fuji's reasons for visiting isn't to see Eiji but to see...Sakuno. Ryoma glared at Fuji.

_'Could it be that Fuji-sempai likes Ryuzaki?' _

**TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew. It keeps getting longer every chapter. I wonder what happens next though... Read and Review. I appreciate your reviews and thank you for the advice. I will try my best to make the story satisfactory for your liking. **

**Next chapter(maybe): Confessions**


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Warning: OC-ness! **

**Hope you enjoy reading this! **

* * *

><p><strong>True Tears <strong>

**Chapter Four: Confessions**

_I never thought fate would be this cruel. _

It was a normal day at tennis practice or is it? Momo looked around him, eyes squinted trying to figure this feeling. The feeling of having this suspicious tense air around the courts. "What happened here?" Momo asked himself slightly tilting his head to the side.

Fuji was practicing with Kawamura with the usual smile on his face but something is weird. Even if he's hitting all Kawamura's shots perfectly, it seems his attention is elsewhere. Eiji and Oishi were doing a practice match with Ryoma and Kaidoh but Eiji was unusually quiet. Like Fuji, Eiji's mind is elsewhere. Ryoma, while playing, would sneak glances and sometimes glares at Fuji when he gets the chance. Momo, who just arrived, stood still watching their reactions. Until Tezuka interrupted him, "Momoshiro, 10 laps around the court for being late." Well that's one thing that didn't change.

After tennis practice, Momo approached Ryoma, who doesn't really act like a bestfriend to him and asked, "Hey Echizen, what's with the tense atmosphere? Did something happen? You're acting pretty weird too."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryoma answered while sipping his Ponta.

"Pretend you don't know all you want but I notice that you keep glaring at Fuji-sempai this whole time." Momo crossed his arms and huffed like a child who didn't get what he wants. Ryoma stopped drinking his Ponta midway and was slightly surprised that someone like Momo would notice something so little like that.

"Hn, so you noticed that, but is that really enough to say that something is happening here?"

"Well, Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai is acting weird as well."

Ryoma twitched slightly when he heard Fuji's name. For some reason, he keeps getting angry when he see or hear Fuji's name. _'Che, what's wrong with me? I haven't confirmed it yet if Fuji-sempai likes Ryuzaki and why the heck do I care if he likes her.' _

Momo stared at Ryoma with a vein on his head since Ryoma was spacing out and isn't listening to him. "Seriously! What the heck is happening here?" Momo exploded.

"Ahahaha! You're weird Momo-chan! Why are you shouting to yourself?" Eiji approached them with his childlike smile.

"You're the weird one! Together with Echizen and Fuji-sempai!"

"Heh? What did we do?" Eiji asked with the innocent look in his face.

"Wah! Forget it! You all are acting weird and you all keep denying it. I'll just forget about this and go home." Momo stomped off with veins popping in his head.

"Nya, what's wrong with him? Ne ochibi? Don't you think Momo's the one acting weird?" Eiji turned to Ryoma smiling and pointing at Momo who just left.

"What are you thinking about, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked. By the tone of his voice, he meant serious business so Eiji has no choice but to play along and be serious as well.

"I need to talk to you about something, Echizen." Eiji said staring at Ryoma with serious eyes.

_'Kikumaru-sempai's serious. Too serious that he called me by my name instead of ochibi for the first time.' _"Should we go somewhere else to talk about this? Or is this place fine?"

"This place is fine. Everyone already left so no one can eavesdrop on us here." Eiji grinned.

~xoxoxoxo~

After tennis practice, Fuji immediately went under the cherry tree. Earlier this morning, he asked Sakuno to meet him there after school ends. He didn't say his reasons but Sakuno agreed to meet him. While Fuji was waiting for Sakuno, he remembered the time he first met Sakuno.

**Flashback **

_November 28th. That day was Eiji's birthday and Fuji was invited. Of course since he is the birthday boy's bestfriend. Little did he know that something big is gonna happen at that day. _

_"Happy birthday!" People greeted Eiji and it was clearly seen on Eiji's face that he was very happy. While Eiji was busy thanking everyone for celebrating his birthday with him, Fuji was standing not too near, not too far behind Eiji, feeling happy for him and wishing him the best in his mind. But while he's watching Eiji, Fuji noticed a girl approach Eiji, wishing him a happy birthday. Fuji opened his usually closed eyes upon noticing Eiji blushing when the girl greeted him and Fuji immediately thought that Eiji likes the girl. Fuji then thought of an idea to help Eiji get together with the girl as part of his birthday gift for Eiji maybe. _

_Fuji approached the girl when the girl was alone and when the girl turned around, Fuji admitted in his mind that the girl was cute. _

_"I'm Fuji Syuusuke, Eiji's friend. You are?" Fuji started. _

_The girl blushed but still answered politely, "Ryuzaki Sakuno. M-my parents are good friends with Eiji-kun's parents s-so I was invited as well. I-I'm good friends with Eiji-kun too as well though a-and I think I heard you from Eiji-kun as well." _

_"Oh, I see. Do you like Eiji? I like him as a friend of course." _

_"I like him as a brother." Sakuno answered and smiled. Fuji didn't hear what she said since he was too busy staring at her smile. In his mind, he thought it was the purest and the most beautiful smile he ever saw. _

_"I-I see. I have to go greet Eiji. I forgot I haven't greeted him yet." Fuji stuttered and walked away. He hid behind a wall when he was out of view from Sakuno. 'My heart is beating so fast. That smile on her face really fits her well.' Fuji blushed. _

_'I...like her. Sorry, Eiji. I can't give you your gift this birthday.' _

**End of Flashback **

"I-I'm sorry, Fuji-sempai! D-did you wait long?" Sakuno said while running towards Fuji. She stopped running when she reached her destination and tried to catch her breath.

"You didn't have to run. I could've waited a little longer for you." Fuji smiled. _'For you, I can wait forever.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

"Did you know ochibi? I like Sakuno-chan." Eiji started, staring at Ryoma intently, wanting to see his reaction since he can see clearly that the boy likes Sakuno as well. "Don't get me wrong. It's not the sibling love that you think it is. I like her as a girl."

Ryoma glared slightly at Eiji. _' What is it that he wants telling me all this?' _

"Sakuno-chan's my childhood friend. Her parents and my parents are close friends so when they visited us one time and introduced us to each other, I immediately liked her. She's not hard to like. She's very nice. But one incident happened that somehow made my feelings waver."

**Flashback **

_It was Eiji's birthday party, Eiji saw Fuji talking to Sakuno and was a little jealous since Fuji's like a prince while he's like a commoner. He thought that Sakuno would like Fuji more than him and that Fuji's gonna steal her from him so he approached them. _

_"Oh, I see. Do you like Eiji? I like him as a friend of course." _

_"I like him as a brother." Sakuno answered and smiled. _

_Eiji stopped walking, his face full of shock. Brother. The word 'brother' was like a curse for him. He didn't want to be like that for her. He wanted to be a boy in her eyes, not a brother. He wanted her to see him as a lover, not a brother. _

_Eiji looked down, hiding his eyes and bitterly smiled, "Heh, I didn't know rejection could be this painful." Eiji walked away from the scene in front of him, ignoring the guests' greetings for him and went back to his room. _

_"I'm such an unlucky guy. For something like this to happen at my birthday." Eiji said, still looking down with his eyes still hidden. The clouds hiding the moon moved and the moon's light shined on Eiji's face. His eyes can be seen wearing a sad expression and with the moon's light, you can clearly see a tear fall down from those sad eyes. _

**End of Flashback **

"It's kinda ironic that we really became siblings. Even if we aren't blood related, most people will still see us as siblings. It's sad. I wanted to be the one to bring back her tears but I think it's impossible for me now." Eiji bitterly smiled while wearing a dejected look. Ryoma had his head bowed so his eyes are hidden. His lips formed a thin line.

"How can you still smile after that happened to you, Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Time heals all wounds! Believe that saying for it happened to me." Eiji grinned but it soon turned into a sigh after a short while. "It's hard though. To wear a smile when you're suffering deep down."

"Sempai, why are you telling me all this?" Ryoma finally asked the question he really wanted to know from the start.

"I'll be honest with you, Echizen." Eiji paused while Ryoma anticipated what Eiji wants to say. "I want you to go out with Sakuno-chan."

~xoxoxoxo~

"What do you want to talk to me about Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno asked with a smile.

"I've always liked that smile." Fuji said, staring at Sakuno's face.

Sakuno, realizing what Fuji had just said, started to blush real mad. "W-w-w-w-w-what?"

"I've liked you for a long time, Sakuno. I tried to hide my feelings since I know Eiji like you. But when we coincidentally met that time after school, I just wanted to talk to you real bad. So I offered to take you and your friend home until we met Eiji and the others at the joint."

"H-h-how did th-this h-happen?" Sakuno stuttered, shock written all over her face.

"When you mentioned that I only visit your house to see Eiji, I felt really sad. You even said that with a smile. The smile that I really like most about you. It hurted." Fuji stopped and looked away for awhile. "What I wanted to ask you, Sakuno, is..." Fuji paused, hesitating for a bit but turned to look at Sakuno once more. "Please go out with me."

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma glared at Eiji. "What are you trying to say, sempai?"

"It's no problem for you right? It's good for you to take this chance too since you like Sakuno-chan. I'm sure Sakuno likes you too so with mutual feelings like that, it's happily ever after for you two." Eiji said trying to sound happy but failed.

"You're stupid, sempai. You're just running away from your problems. You want me to date Ryuzaki so that you can forget about your feelings for her since she's taken." Ryoma argued.

"No! She likes you. I just want her to be happy! I'm not running away!"

"Don't deny it, sempai! And even if what you said is true, which I'm pretty sure it's not, I wouldn't date Ryuzaki because you asked. I would only do it if it's my own decision. You can't make me do something I don't like to do." After Ryoma said that, he walked away wanting to avoid any more arguments leaving Eiji angrily staring at the ground.

~xoxoxoxo~

"I-I'm really sorry, Fuji-sempai. I-I just can't see you that way." Sakuno stammered and ran away leaving Fuji looking down.

"I expected she would reject me. I thought I was ready but...it's more painful than I thought." Fuji bitterly smiled while a tear fell down to the ground.

_"Sorry." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest chapter for now. This was a really sad chapter for me to write. It was full of emotions! Well I hoped I at least affected your hearts a little bit. Read and Review~ **

**Next Chapter: The reason for happiness**


	5. The reason for happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Warning: OC-ness **

* * *

><p><strong>True Tears <strong>

**Chapter Five: The reason for happiness **

_I never thought I would experience this kind of happiness. _

Ryoma was walking home from school after the talk with Eiji. He kept thinking about what Eiji said to him.

_"It's no problem for you right? It's good for you to take this chance too since you like Sakuno-chan. I'm sure Sakuno likes you too so with mutual feelings like that, it's happily ever after for you two."_

_'Ryuzaki likes me? More than that, I like her as well? When did these things happen? How did Kikumaru-sempai even know these things?' _Ryoma pondered.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ryoma smirked thinking of what he's gonna do tomorrow.

~xoxoxoxo~

Fuji walked towards the school gate intending to go home until he saw Eiji also walking home. They were both still down on what happened.

"Eiji!" Fuji called out. Eiji turned around to see Fuji with his smile like always but Eiji, being the bestfriend of the said guy, noticed something was lacking with the smile he just showed.

"Nya~ Hi Fujiko. Going home?" Eiji still tried to greet him with a smile but something was still off.

"Yeah. Is something wrong? You don't look lively." Fuji worriedly asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"Eh?" Fuji opened his eyes. "As always, I can't hide anything from you." Fuji smiled bitterly.

"I can't hide anything from you too." Eiji laughed softly.

"Let's walk home together and talk about it then?" Fuji suggested.

"Sure."

~xoxoxoxo~

"You confessed to Sakuno-chan?" Eiji jawdropped. "Wait, never mind that. You like Sakuno-chan?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me about that." Eiji pouted.

"Because I know you like her as well. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Eiji tripped and stuttered, "Eh? W-WHAT? I-I didn't tell you anything like that!"

"Hehe, because it's you, Eiji, that I know." Fuji smiled and continued walking.

"Huh? I don't understand you Fuji! What language are you speaking?" Eiji stood up and caught up to Fuji.

"I'm just saying that I know you even with my eyes closed."

"You always have your eyes closed Fuji." They stared at each other and laughed.

_'You only need a friend to talk with to ease your problems and to have a smile on your face.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno woke up early, fixed herself up and her lunch, ate breakfast and head on out to start another day at school. Even though she lives with Eiji, they still don't go to school together since Eiji always wake up late and Sakuno wakes up too early. Sakuno went out of the house only to be surprised to see Ryoma waiting in front of the gate. His back was leaning on a street lamp and he was drinking milk on a bottle. Sakuno just had to laugh a little seeing Ryoma posing so cool only to see him drinking something as uncool as milk.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked while his eyes close and continued to drink his milk.

"Why are you here? And what's with drinking milk?" Sakuno giggled.

"It's still too early for Ponta. Inui-sempai ordered me to drink milk everyday as well. I came to walk with you to school." Ryoma opened his eyes to look at Sakuno's reaction. Just like he expected, Sakuno blushed.

"W-w-w-what? W-w-why?" Sakuno stuttered.

"I feel like it. Now let's go." Ryoma started to walk while drinking his milk. Sakuno had no choice but to follow him while having her head low and she only walked behind Ryoma. Ryoma stopped and Sakuno bumped into him. Sakuno backed away slightly and covered her face, out of embarrassment and it kinda hurt.

"Walk beside me. A dog doesn't walk behind its owner you know."

"But I'm not a dog." Sakuno pouted. Ryoma smirked at this and said, "Be my dog just for this day."

Sakuno blushed and thought, _'I really want to know what he's thinking right now.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

They finally reached school but Ryoma, instead of going inside the building, went to the water drinking area. Sakuno tilted her head to the side but followed him nonetheless.

"Ryoma-kun, why are we here? Do you want to talk about something?" Sakuno asked with a confused face.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I do. Ne Ryuzaki, do you like me?" Ryoma asked turning around to see Sakuno's reaction. Sakuno blushed and stuttered incoherent words.

"I-I-I..." Sakuno couldn't get anything out of her mouth so she ran away out of embarrassment.

"Hn." Ryoma walked to the cherry tree because he gets this feeling that Sakuno would go there. "I won't let you evade my question, Ryuzaki." Ryoma smirked.

~xoxoxoxo~

_'Why would Ryoma-kun ask such an embarrassing question like that?' _Sakuno thought while still blushing hard.

"I just knew you'd be here." Sakuno gasped and slowly turned around. "R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno started to run away but Ryoma ran faster to where she was and caught her wrist.

"You're not gonna escape this time." Ryoma smirked.

"I-I'm not gonna run away." Ryoma stared at Sakuno and let go of her wrist. They stared at each other for awhile until Sakuno started to run away again but Ryoma caught her wrist fast.

"Why are you running away?"

"Why are you chasing me?"

"... Do you like me?"

Sakuno blushed and still couldn't say anything. She was too scared of rejection.

"Because I like you." Ryoma said while still looking at Sakuno.

Sakuno widened her eyes, "D-did I hear you correctly?" Sakuno nervously laughed, "Y-you like me? Th-that's impossible. Hahaha...ha." But seeing Ryoma was still seriously staring at her, Sakuno can't help but feel like drowning in his eyes. Ryoma let go of Sakuno's wrist and Sakuno didn't run away anymore. Instead, Sakuno sat on the ground under the cherry tree. Ryoma was still staring at her wondering what she's gonna do next.

"I-I'm so happy that I could cry. But I just can't." Sakuno smiled softly while staring at the ground. Ryoma sat beside Sakuno and looked at her.

_'So she really does like me.' _

**TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you think it was rushed? Sorry about the oc-ness and if you think the story's too fast but it still isn't finished yet. Sakuno still couldn't get her tears back. :) Read and Review~ **

**Next chapter: The end of the dream**


	6. The end of a dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Warning: OC-ness**

* * *

><p><strong>True Tears <strong>

**Chapter Six: The end of a dream **

_I never thought the end of this dream would be so painful. _

The next day after the confession scene, Sakuno woke up from her sleep and sat up. _'Was all that happened just a dream?' _She got ready for school and went outside her house and saw Ryoma waiting for her. Sakuno was slightly shocked and opened her mouth slightly.

Ryoma noticed this and asked, "You look like you saw a ghost. Something wrong?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma slightly widened his eyes, "We are dating right? Unless I misunderstood."

"Oh! I thought it was just a dream. Sorry, ahahaha...ha." Sakuno softly laughed. Then upon realizing what Ryoma just said, she blushed and stammered, "D-d-d-d-d-d-dating?"

Ryoma 'hn-ed' and said, "So I misunderstood the situation then? Well, you didn't answer properly so I guess it's natural to misunderstand. I'll be going to school alone then." Ryoma turned around, smirked then started to walk away but as Ryoma expected, Sakuno stopped him.

"Ah! Wait! Wait! You didn't misunderstand. We're dating! Dating!" Sakuno shouted with eyes closed.

"Dating?" Eiji suddenly appeared with eyes full of disbelief. "You two are dating?" Eiji laughed and said, "Congratulations to you two then. Now run along now and go to school walking hands. I promise I won't interrupt, nya~" Eiji teased with a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Let's go Ryuzaki. It's better if we run so Kikumaru-sempai can't stalk us." Ryoma walked away with Sakuno following behind.

"Wah! I'm not gonna stalk you! And you two are dating right? Call Sakuno-chan, Sakuno! It would be so romantic, nya." Eiji daydreamed.

"Baka." Ryoma sighed.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma and Sakuno walked quietly to school side by side. Ryoma glanced at Sakuno's free hand thinking if he should hold it. Ryoma reached out and took hold of Sakuno's hand. Sakuno tensed and blushed, feeling uncomfortable.

_'Ryoma-kun's hand is so warm.' _

Ryoma noticed Sakuno tense when he held her hand and thought, _'Maybe she doesn't like it.' _Ryoma was about to let go of Sakuno's hand but Sakuno blushed and squeezed Ryoma's hand and no longer feels uncomfortable with the feeling. Ryoma turned to look at Sakuno's flushed face and smiled slightly.

_'I wish peaceful times like these can last forever.'_

~xoxoxoxo~

"Sakuno! I heard a rumor that you and Ryoma-sama are dating!" Tomoka came and shouted from across the room. Every person in the room even outside looked at Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan! Keep your voice down." Sakuno looked down, embarrassed.

"What are you embarrassed about? You should be proud to have a cool, handsome, good at sports, genius, PERFECT boyfriend!" Tomoka said with sparkling eyes and patted Sakuno's back. "By the way, let's celebrate this moment! Go buy drinks for us."

"Tomo-chan's such a slave driver." Sakuno smiled. _'But she's still the bestest bestfriend ever.' _Sakuno then headed to buy drinks at the vending machine place.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma was buying Ponta in the vending machine place until he saw Eiji walking towards him.

"Ochibi~!" Eiji skipped happily towards Ryoma.

"What is it, Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma asked then sipped his Ponta.

"Nya! Just call me onii-chan." Eiji said with sparkling eyes.

"You daydream too much."

"Meanie! But you did ask Sakuno-chan to be your girlfriend. Thanks for doing the favor I asked you."

Unknown to them, Sakuno heard their conversation and thought that Ryoma doesn't like her and only asked her to be his girlfriend because Eiji asked him. She ran back to her classroom with her head low.

"It's not like I dated her because you asked me. I told you I don't do things I don't want to do. I did it for the sake of myself not yours."

"I know, I know. But still thank you and don't worry. I already gave up on Sakuno-chan."

~xoxoxoxo~

"Sakuno-chan? She already went home. It's kinda weird though. I asked her to buy us drinks for celebrating your relationship but she came back empty-handed and looked rather down." Tomoka explained while in her thinking position.

Ryoma only approached Tomoka to ask about where Sakuno is so they can go home together but it seems Sakuno already left. _'She's sad today? I wonder what happened. Wait, buying drinks, vending machine...' _Ryoma's eyes widened as he remembered the talk with Eiji. Sakuno heard it and thought he only dated her because of Eiji's request. Ryoma ran and tried to look for her leaving Tomoka asking herself, "Did I say something wrong? Oh well."

~xoxoxoxo~

_'Where could she be?' _Ryoma frantically searched for Sakuno but couldn't find her anywhere.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was walking home thinking that a lot of 'what-ifs'.

_'Mou, what if Ryoma-kun doesn't like me? What if he secretly likes Eiji-niichan that's why he agreed to date me for Eiji-niichan's happiness? Wah, I feel like crying. But wait, I can't cry.' _While Sakuno was thinking, rain fell down and Sakuno stopped and looked at the sky.

"Is the sky crying for me?" Sakuno closed her eyes and felt the rain drop on her face. One drop of rain dropped on her eye to the side of her face that can look like she was crying but she wasn't really crying since she still can't find the special person who can bring back her tears. Unknown to her, stopping and closing her eyes is the least thing she should do at that moment.

Ryoma was still looking for Sakuno and saw a crowd of people on the sidewalk. _'Must be an accident.' _

"Quick! Call an ambulance! The girl is severely injured."

"Poor girl, she looks like she's only in middle school."

Ryoma felt the blood drain out of his face. _'It couldn't be her, right?' _Ryoma ran towards the crowd and saw the least thing he wanted to happen.

"Sakuno!"

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno was brought to the hospital and Ryoma never left her side. He blamed himself for what happened.

"Nya ochibi, it wasn't your fault. I think it was mine for even saying that. Even if she was there or not, I wouldn't have mentioned that. Sorry." Eiji bowed his head feeling regretful of what happened but Ryoma rested his forehead on his hands and kept silent.

"Ne Echizen, you should go home and change your clothes. You're still wet from the rain and there's blood stains on your shirt." Momo asked, clearly worried about Echizen.

"Have you eaten dinner, Echizen?" It was Oishi who was worried this time.

"I still can't believe that out of all people in that sidewalk, only Sakuno got hit by the car that slipped off the road." Fuji said.

"Ne Echizen, you should really go home and rest. The doctor would inform us if Ryuzaki-san wakes up so let's wait until then." Kawamura tried to comfort Ryoma like what the others did.

"I'll stay here." Ryoma finally spoke. "I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up."

The regulars in the room looked at Ryoma with worry in their eyes.

"I-I'll stay as well." Eiji offered.

"No Eiji-sempai, let's leave Echizen here. He can look out for Ryuzaki-chan by himself." Momo suggested since he's the one who understands Ryoma the most.

One by one, the regulars left the room. Eiji being the last to leave.

_'You're the one she needs most at this time, ochibi.'_

**TBC **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what will happen next? Well I already know :P Read and Review~ Also I still can't think of another plot to write. Help me~**

**Next chapter: The reason for her tears**


	7. The reason for her tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Warning: OC-ness **

* * *

><p><strong>True Tears <strong>

**Chapter Seven: The reason for her tears **

_I never thought things would end this way. _

Ever since Sakuno got sent into the hospital, Ryoma never left her side as he said. Waiting for her to wake up everyday. He never thought waiting could be so painful. He wondered if it was painful for her to wait for him. The moment she wakes up, Ryoma promises to make her happy everyday. To not hurt her like what he just did. He wouldn't want her to experience the same sufferings again. Sakuno's hand twitched and Ryoma instantly stood up.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma worriedly called her name.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Ryoma didn't like how that sounded. It sounded so weak. She makes it sound like she's going to...No. Ryoma wouldn't let her die.

"Sakuno? How are you feeling? I'll call the doctor right now."

"I'm glad. You called me by my given name. I heard you shout my name when you saw me in that pathetic condition too."

"When you're fine and healthy again, I can call your name as many times as you want. Just don't give up yet." Ryoma begged while trying to stop the tears that was threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun's crying. I'm so happy that you would cry for me." Sakuno said in between breaths.

"Don't say those things like you're going to die! You're gonna live Sakuno. Don't give up. You got enough rest right? You're fine now right?"

"Ryoma-kun, sorry but I don't think I c-" Sakuno was cut off by Ryoma's shout. "Don't say that I said!"

"Ryoma-kun, I heard your talk with Eiji-niichan."

"You misunderstood that. I didn't do it because Kikumaru-sempai asked me. I did it because I want to. I-"

"I'm glad then. If only I listened till the end, I wouldn't have been hit by that car."

"No. It's my fault. I should've treated you more specially. I should've acted more like a boyfriend." Ryoma couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

"Ryoma-kun, I-I love you. I'm so happy and sad at the same time. Happy that you're worried enough to cry for me and sad that this will be the last time th-"

"I told you don't say that!" Ryoma squeezed her hand. "I love you. When you feel better, we would act more like lovers. We would stay forever. Don't give up just yet!"

"I want to cry. I want to."

"Sakuno, you are crying right now. Your tears are falling." Sakuno widened her eyes and touched the side of her face. Tears. Ryoma was right, she finally cried. All because Ryoma cried for her. A special person like Ryoma cried for her. Ryoma kissed the side of her face. Kissing her tears away.

"Do you remember? You did that to me too right? Think of this as payback?"

"Yeah, my mom did that to make my tears go away. I'm happy you did it for me too. I'm happy you got my tears back. I'm really grateful to you Ryoma-kun. I love you and...goodbye." Sakuno smiled weakly and gently closed her eyes.

"Sakuno? You're just sleeping right? Sakuno, wake up. I'm still not done talking to you." Ryoma bowed his head and let go of her hands.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Echizen! We're going on ahead. Don't do anything crazy okay?" Momo shouted.

Ryoma was standing alone with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He kneeled down and gently laid the flowers in front of the grave. The grave of someone very special to him. Someone that he not only brought back her tears but brought his own tears back. "Sorry Sakuno. I don't think I'll fall in love again with others. Only you can put up with me. Only you." Ryoma shook his head trying not to get emotional about it again.

_At this time and moment, I finally knew the significance of the saying to never let go of your special person because once you let go, there is a chance she will never come back. _

**END **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nooooo! Don't kill me! It just seems the most appropriate ending for it. I don't think Ryoma would cry because of simple things so I thought of someone dying. Thanks for whoever stuck with this story and thanks for those who reviewed. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry if it was rushed. I have the tendency to rush things. **


End file.
